The invention relates to a method of suppressing current distribution noise in a DC SQUID which comprises two Josephson junctions in a superconducting loop and which is connected to a device which comprises a control device for generating a periodic bias current, a modulation device for generating a flux modulation over an induced AC current in the loop, and a signal detection device for forming a mean output voltage.